The Unlucky One
by booklover1598
Summary: JoJo Keeper, daughter of the ultimate Cat burgalur, The Keeper, is caught by Nightwing on a night raid for The Black Ruby in Gotham City. She is the Black Cat, but this time, she's the unlucky one, or, that is until an interesting dark, mysterious Nightwing gets closer to her. Maybe, just maybe she'll let someone in, other than her dead father and missing sister. Dick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story and my first YJ fanfic, so don't hate on me too much if I mess up, please tell me if I do!**

Chapter One

My name is Josephine Keeper, but I prefer JoJo - that means I'll gut you like a fish if you call me Josephine. I'm known by another name. The Black Cat.

I'm a big time thief. You know when you're going to be robbed by me. I send you a calling card. A drawing of a black cat. A simple little drawing that you can tell what the picture is. After the first twenty-five robberies I became a big time thief and stole the 'Mona Lisa' for a big art lover. He was put in jail when it became known he had the 'Mona Lisa' in his possession. I got away with the half million, he was sent to jail, and the painting was returned to the museum.

Now, I was heading for Gotham City. I was going to steal a very large, and very precious black ruby. It wasn't truly black, it was just the darkest, deepest red that it looked...well, black. It was thirty-one karate ruby, too. It was worth a lot more than the 'Mona Lisa.' I can tell you that without a hint of doubt.

My only problem about the black ruby is Batman, his side-kick Robin, and Nightwing. I've dealt with a couple of heroes. I ran into Flash once, in Vancouver. Nearly got caught, too. Managed to slip away in a second's notice, though. He was pretty peeved about that. That was when I became a world-wide known thief. I'm pretty proud of that.

It's not really my fault that I can't help myself when I want something and just...you know, take it. I'm a kleptomaniac, I just have to steal. I start to feel guilty when I don't steal for a day or two.

I was excited. And nervous, definitely nervous. I was going against the Batman! I shook my head furiously. Don't think like that, not before a gig. I told myself. I took a deep breath and began to suit up.

I pulled on my cat-suit - a full body, black leather suit - once that was zipped up and situated I pulled on my knee-high combat boots and laced them up. I scrounged around a bit for my utility belt. I turned to the little table that was in my motel room. I placed my two, twin daggers in the holsters in my boots. I strapped on my thigh holster with my Glock .45, loaded and ready to shoot on my right leg. I pulled on my hand gloves with little glass claws. The last thing I did was pull my blonde hair up and my cat mask over my head.

It was a full mask that covered your entire head with a visor that hid my eyes. I had it customized so that their were large cat ears on the top of it and the visor had night vision. I had a special mouth-and-nose cup that protected my lungs from harmful gases that would kill me or knock me unconscious, and helped me breath under water - cool, right? My dad got it for me when I turned fifteen, a couple of months before he died. I stared at myself in the full body mirror.

I was eighteen years old. My father, Joseph Keeper - or, The Keeper - had been the world's most succesful thief. He died at the age of fifty-three a couple of years back, he taught me everything I knew about thieving. His dying words to me was 'I'm proud of you, my little Kitten.' My green eyes began to tear up behind the visor. I got lucky and received my father's beautiful, bright green eyes, and my mother's - I assume - light blonde hair.

I took another deep breath and cleared my head. It's time to steal a ruby that will make millions on the black market. I disappeared out the window and soon found myself on the roof of the show room. It was light and filled with laughing men and women dressed in fine garments. My 'cat' senses tingled and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I grinned softly and turned to find Nightwing crouch at the edge of the building. His face an impassive mask. I admit it, I felt insulted that Batman hadn't come.

"Hello, Nightwing, I presume?" I inquired lightly, as if I wasn't about to commit a capital crime. A tiny - very tiny - smirk played at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, and you are the Black Cat." He said in a cool voice. He stood up and watched me, observed me.

"So, is Batman here, or does he think I'm not good enough so he sends a rookie to bag me?" I asked as I leaned against the glass lucidly. My cat nails clicked against the window.

"Actually, Batman's caught up with some...unfinished business with an old 'acquaintance'." he said grimly, scowling at the 'rookie' comment.

"Oh! Let me guess, it's the Joker." I said in mock excitement, "Or maybe that plant lady. Obviously, since I'm just some little cat burglar. Nothing exciting." yes, I was pouting like a child over the better super hero didn't come. But, this was my Gotham raid! I wanted a challenge that would prove to myself that I was just as good as my father was in his youth. If that meant going up against Batman, then Hell! I was going to pout like a child. Nightwing gave me the 'What the Hell?' look.

"That is none of your business. Now, we can do this my way, or the hard way." I huffed and lunged at him. He was bigger than I, therefore he was stronger than me. He pushed me down and I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped so I was on top. I balled my fist and slammed it against the glass just as he moved his head. I growled softly and racked my glass claws against his cheek. Deep enough to leave scars in the future. He shoved me off and held my wrists above me head.

"So, you haven't hit me yet, scared?" I grunted as he straddled my waist. I squirmed. My claw scraped against the backs of his hands and he jerked back at the cold sensation. I slammed my body against his and we body slammed the glass. Bad idea, JoJo. The glass shattered at the combination of our weight and our force sending us falling into the screaming crowd below us.

I watched as my life flashed before my life.

The first time I pick pocketed someone...

My tenth birthday when my father gave me my first mask...

When I was thirteen and had climbed to far up a tree and the branch had snapped, sending me crashing into the hard earth below.

The day my father told me he was proud...

Then I watched as Nightwing shot some doo-hickey of his and saved our skins. The crowd had cleared out, probably to get out of Nightwing's way, in the ten or fifteen seconds. He lowered us to the ground. I was shaking. I didn't notice it until I pried my claws out of the fabric of his uniform. I took in a shuddering breath.

Then I was pushed against the wall. I wrapped one gloved hand around Nightwing's jugular and he froze. I pressed my claws into his neck and pressed him back. I pulled out my Glock and aimed at him.

"Turn around." I commanded, he did as he was told and I pulled out some nylon plastic ties and tied his wrists behind his back. I had to hurry, he probably was almost out of them. I smashed the glass cover and shoved the ruby into my suit. I took my back up route since my rope and harness were on the roof.

I burst out into the back alleyway and I pressed myself into the darkness. I disappeared and watched in amusement as Nightwing entered the alleyway. He cursed under his breath.

Then, lo and behold, Batman and his runt swooped in.

"Youch! She must have a set of claws on her to have left marks like that." Robin said wincing. Nightwing reached up and brushed a hand over his bloody cheek. He frowned and pulled out a little device. I couldn't really see it.

"I managed to attach a bug on her wrist before she pointed he gun at my face." Nightwing said, "I think the Black Cat has something against you, Batman, she seemed pretty eager to fight you." my eyes widened in shock. He bugged me! I patted myself down silently, but it was too late, "She's still here!" damn! As if I had screamed they turned to me.

In a flash, Batman had me pressed against the brick wall. I punched him and he stumbled back. I darted forward and used Robin as a springboard. I landed on the brick wall and sprinted and leapt onto the neighboring building. I knew they were on my tail. I didn't have time to falter. I tried to ditch them at the harbour. But I only ended up with Kid Flash on my hide, too!

"God dammit!" I cursed. Then I got an idea. I pretty dumb one, but it might work. I sprinted down the dock and dove into the frigid ice water. Hopefully, it would kill the buggie, and I would lose the heroes. I swam under the dock until I was hidden under the shadow of a big yacht. I took slow, deep breaths. Thank goodness I upgraded my gun so it was water proof, along with my other electronics. I started to pat myself down until I found the little tracker on my right wrist. I crushed it and let it drift away in the current.

I swam about half a mile to the west and crawled out onto the shore. I lay on the beach for a moment, just to rest. I jumped when a cold voice spoke from the shadows.

"Black Cat, you are under arrest for the theft of the Black Ruby." I stood and tensed as Batman, Robin, Kid Flash, Black Canary, and Nightwing circled me. I was exhausted. But I was too far in the game to give up now. I growled.

"Not tonight, you won't get me." I sounded tired, geez. Batman remained cool along with Robin and Nightwing as Kid Flash smirked. Faster than they realised, I jabbed my fist forward and smashed Kid Flash's nose in. He stumbled back onto his butt and held his broken nose and blood stained his yellow and red costume. I threw myself at Black Canary and managed to get her down before Batman, Robin and Nightwing managed to hold me down.

Batman jerked my cat mask off and revealed my identity. My green eyes dared them to say something, anything, as they put a muffler over my mouth and high-tech cuffs on my wrists and ankles.

"JoJo, I expected more from you. I'm disappointed that you followed your father's footsteps." Black Canary sighed. I'm not surprised she knows of my existence. Her and Dad had a lot of run ins. I glared at her.

"Take us to the Cave, Nightwing, Robin." Batman said. Not at all deterred by the mention my name.

**So! What did you think? Should I continue? I really like this story! I think it's pretty AWESOMAZING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sat before Batman. My mouth free of the muffler, but my wrists were cuffed behind the chair. If they were the standard cuffs I could get out, no sweat. But, these weren't. So I have to do this another way. Surprise tactics.

"Is your full name Josephine Jay Keeper?" Batman asked. I glared at him and stomped on his foot. I have to give him some credit, his face was blank, even when I heard the satisfying crunch of his toes breaking, "Answer the question."

"No, it's JoJo. Get it, not Josephine, JoJo." I hissed at him rudely. He shot me a 'bat glare' before he continued.

"Was your father The Keeper?"

"Yes." I answered stiffly. He wouldn't say his real name, just his criminal name. Because that's just all we are to them. Criminals. I'm not a girl that has a serious problem and no money or home. I'm just a criminal with an alias.

"Are you The Black Cat." he asked, probably his last question.

"No." I answered sarcastically with an eye roll. Que another 'bat glare.'

"Are you a kleptomaniac." his question caught me off guard. How did he know?

"Yes." I answered softly.

* * *

"Hey, Nightwing, what's a 'kleptomaniac?'" Wally asked me, his nose was black and blue and crooked.

"That means she's an impulsive thief. She can't restrain herself from stealing for a certain amount of time, KF." I answered. No wonder she was so good, being able to warn the mark and still get away. If we hadn't of planned the capture like we did she would have gotten away for the two hundredth and third time. It was in the file.

"Oh...hey, what's she - she's escaped!" Wally exclaimed as we rushed in to help Batman.

* * *

Batman had turned to pick up the pen he had used. I must admit, the sight of a super hero writing down on a notepad was amusing.

"Don't you have a recording system?" I asked looking at the camera/microphone in the upper left corner of the room.

"It's being worked on." was what I got. The minute his face was close enough I kicked as hard as I could. I don't know if I knocked him out or what. But when I managed to get my hands in front of me, Nightwing and Kid Flash were in the room and Batman was up again. I grinned and ducked as Nightwing tried to punch me. I swept out his legs and he flipped backwards, blocking the door. I was trapped. I growled. There were not air vents I could use. So, I regrettably gave up. I huffed. Batman sat down in front of me again.

"I have a proposition for you, Black Cat. One that you might like better than prison." he said as a nasty bruise began to form on his cheek. I cocked a brow at him, signalling for him to continue, "Would you like to change your ways and join Young Justice?"

"You tell me, diamond or ruby?" I asked glaring at him. Kid Flash frowned.

"Shouldn't it be diamond or dirt?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Kid Idiot, both deals are the same. If I got to prison, I'll have a melt down, if I stay here, I'll have a melt down. Hello, kleptomaniac can only take not stealing for oh so long. Dumb-ass." I insulted Kid Flash and Batman in the same statement. Cool.

"You will be stealing things, Black Cat. You will be our retriever, so to say. Our infiltrators." Batman said, calmly ignoring the insult, unlike Mustard and Ketchup who was glaring at me.

"...I guess..." I hesitated. I didn't want to be some fall-guy for them, but I didn't want to go insane in prison.

"Good. Nightwing, uncuff her. Black Cat, I suggest that you watch who you insult. Some will brush it off, others, not so much." with that he left me with the idiot and the quit one. I turned to Nightwing and snatched my mask from his hand. My father paid high dollar for that. I wasn't about to lose it.

"Come on. Why don't you meet the rest of Young Justice." he said as he led me out of the interrogation room. We walked down several halls before we came upon a room that had a couple of couches, a flat screen, and a couple of games, like air hockey and pool. There were several people scattered through the room.

The second we entered the room and my presence was noticed they all migrated to the couches and watched us. It was kind of creepy, really. I glared at any who met my gaze. I sat on the only chair in the room. I watched as the news came on. It was about my capture. I looked away from the television. A little green dude was staring at me, practically drooling. I threw my dagger at him. It impaled itself in the back of the couch, an inch from his face. He gulped and looked away.

"Well, you have good aim." A blonde girl who was smirking softly at my show of marksmanship. I looked her dead in the eye and grinned.

"I sure do, can't kill an innocent bystander if you miss, can you?" I said sarcastically. Her smirk widened. Mustard and Ketchup looked at me in horror, along with a few other dim wits.

"Your file didn't say you killed anyone." He said in confusion and I rolled my eyes.

"No, Kid Idiot, it's called sarcasm, you should learn to speak it, it's my primitive language." I shot him down. Blondie laughed out loud at that. I like her. Kid Idiot's face grew redder by the second. Finally, a buff looking boy with black hair and blue eyes patted his shoulder and calmed him down before he made himself a bigger idiot. I couldn't help messing with him some more, "Look, Kid Flash, I'm sorry, that was kind of mean. I'm just tired, and I haven't eaten in like two weeks." I said, acting tired, though, it wasn't much of an act.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. I turned to him.

"Nope, I haven't felt this good since I swiped Joker at Poker!" I fell out of the chair laughing as he stood and stormed out of the room. Blondie joined me as we rolled on the floor, tears streaming down our faces. A couple of others snickered a bit, but tried to hide it for Mustard and Ketchup's sake.

"So, who are you, exactly?" A girl with red hair asked from her spot beside Buff Boy. I sat up and looked at Nightwing. He nodded and I shrugged.

"I'm JoJo Keeper, you've probably heard of The Keeper, that's my dad, I'm the Black Cat." I said as I leaned back against the chair I was sitting in. I flinched when one of my glass claws cut my cheek. I jerked my gloves off and put them with my mask.

"Wait, shouldn't you be in jail by now?" Green Guy asked.

"Batso gave me an offer I couldn't refuse." I said mysteriously, "I am now your personal Cat Burgalur." I said begrudgingly.

"Well, glad to have you, I'm Artemis." Blondie said smirking at me.

"I'm Beast Boy." the green kid said nervously as he handed me my dagger back. I nodded to him and slid it back into my boot.

"I'm Superboy, you can call me Connor here." Buffo said from his spot on the couch.

"I'm Megan, or M'gann, or Miss Martian." The girl with red hair said waving at me.

"Wally's Kid Flash." Nightwing piped up, "There are more, but they aren't here at the moment." I nodded. I waited for him to tell me his name, but he didn't. Oh, well. One thing I'm good at is getting men to talk. I am a very pretty girl.

"When do I get to sleep?" I asked and Nightwing stood. I got up and he led me down several halls before stopping at a door. He opened it and I entered. It was a plain room with a bed and a bathroom. I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**Thank you for reviewing! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I moaned as a set of hands started to shake me, trying to get me up. But the bed was soooo soft and warm.

"Go 'way." I mumbled as I burrowed myself under the blanket. Suddenly, the blanket disappeared and I was lying in my panties and undershirt on a bed with Megan and Nightwing standing over me, "What the Hell! Get out! I'm half-naked." I screeched, throwing my pillow at a blushing Nightwing.

"Sorry!" he stumbled out the door, his face a bright red. I looked up at Megan and we burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my God! That was so worth waking you up. Now, come on, put these on, Batman said we could go shopping today." she said excitedly as she handed me a pair of jeans and a black, mid-riff tank. I sighed and dressed in the clothes. I jerked on my combat boots and laced them up half way. I ran my fingers through my messy hair and yawned.

"Jeez woman, what time is it, how long was I out?" I asked as I followed her out into the hall where Nightwing was leaning against the wall looking at the floor.

"You've been asleep for nine and a half hours. It's now ten thirty." Megan answered

"Hey, Hotshot! Yeah, you, don't get any ideas of telling people about this morning. Or I'll be a living nightmare." I poked Nightwing's chest for good measure. He smirked.

"I wouldn't for the world." he promised. I finally looked at him for the first today. He was wearing dark sunglasses, dark wash jeans, and a black, form-fitting, vee-neck t-shirt.

"You look nice in regular clothes." I complemented on his attire. He did look great. He looked hot. But I won't say that out loud. His smirk grew.

"You look nice, too, though I do prefer the body suit." he grinned and offered me an arm. I took and looked over at Megan who was watching us with a bemused smirk.

"So...are you two, like, dating?" she asked and we practically ripped our arms off when we jerked away from each other.

"What! No, no no no no!" I said as Nightwing said "Never would I date a criminal."

"A criminal?" I asked angrily as I turned on him.

"Yeah, a criminal. You may have turned over a leaf, but you haven't proven you've truly changed, JoJo." Nightwing said calmly. I let it slide, because he was right.

"Whatever, let's just go." Megan said shaking her head, "We have three hours."

It was a quick trip to a small city near Mount Justice. We found a mall and began shopping.

"Oh! JoJo, look at this, here, go try these on, now!" Megan squealed as she shoved a pile of clothes into my arms and pushed me into a changing room. I sighed and changed into the first outfit.

It was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and long sleeved, neon green, crop top that ended right below my bust line. I stepped out and Megan contemplated for a moment. Then she handed me a bright orange camisole.

"Put this on with it." she said. I did as I was told and I showed them again. They nodded, grinning.

"You look awesome." Nightwing said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and put the outfit on the 'keep' pile.

The next out fit was a black tank top with a black, ruffled skirt with a bright red ribbon wrapped around it with a matching red corsage. Along with the tank top was a pair of black gloves that ended a few inches before my shoulders. I grinned. This one was by far my favorite. I stepped out of the small room.

Nightwing's jaw dropped and Megan nodded in satisfaction.

I tried on maybe fifteen more outfits. In the end I had five pairs of jeans, one dress, three skirts, and ten different tops. Next we went shoe shopping. I bought two pairs of converses, one black, the other red. A pair of black heels. A pair of dark blue ballet flats, and a pair of Minnetonka pug boots. I was pretty happy with the shopping trip.

We stopped at a Japanese style resteraunt and ate lunch. I sipped my Dr. Pepper thoughtfully as I watched Nightwing discreetly out of the corner of my eye. He was pretty cute, for a guy that didn't show his identity. But, maybe he just wasn't ready for something like that. I shrugged off the thought and started in on my platter of spicy sushi.

We talked and joked and laughed. All in all, it was a really great three hours.

**YAY! Another chapter! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When we arrived back at The Cave Megan and I went to my room to pack my stuff away. Artemis came and helped us. I was happy to have clothes other than my catsuit.

"Hey, JoJo, why don't we go do some training." Artemis said.

"Yeah, I need to work out, I haven't done anything other than walk and change outfits." I replied in exasperation. I hurriedly changed into my costume and met Artemis at the training center. Superboy and Aqualad were already there and were battling each other on the floor. I nudged Artemis and she looked at my mask clad head.

"You want to spar, too? Cool!" she grinned and we waited until Superboy and Aqualad were finished. Superboy had pinned Aqualad and the latter gave up. They nodded to us and went to sit down and watch our spar.

We nodded to each other before we started.

Artemis was a long-range attacker, I already figured that from the bow and arrows she had on her person. But, I wouldn't put it past her to be able to fight close up as well. Even if that is true, I need to get close to her and take her by surprise.

Artemis attacked first, firing her arrows with deadly accuracy at me. Not to kill, just to injure. She was so busy aiming at me, that she didn't recognise my strategy of flipping closer to her every time she shot at me. She finally realised what was happening too late. I was five or eight yards away from her when she ran out of arrows. That's when I made a mad dash for her. She didn't know what hit her! Okay, she did know it was me, but I basically blind-sighted her.

"Oof!" she grunted as I tackled her to the ground. I pinned her legs between my knees and her wrists above her head. She stared at me, mouth agape.

"No way!" We looked up to find Kid Flash, Miss Martian, a guy in red, and Nightwing were now standing beside Superboy and Aqualad, "How can you beat Arty with you little gymnastics when I have super speed and I still get nailed with an arrow?" Kid Idiot groaned and moaned.

"That's because I'm awesome and you aren't." I declared as I got off of Artemis.

"Yeah, right." Kid Idiot snorted.

"You want to go? Because I'll gladly kick your ass." I smirked under my mask. And, like a fly to honey, he fell for it.

"Yeah! I'll show you who's going to kick whose ass." Kid Flash grumbled before he zipped around the room in blur of red and yellow. He was very fast, and he would use that to his advantage, but he was cocky, he won't be watching my feet.

I smirked, the second - or, millisecond, I should say - he flashed by me to get a swipe at me, but I ducked down, shocking him, and swiped his feet out from under him. I pounced on him like a cat on a mouse - pun really wasn't intended, it was the best simile I could think of at the moment. Then he started to vibrate his body. I held on, digging my claws into his flesh. That stopped him.

"yield!" I exclaimed, my arms trembling from the vibrations, long after they had ended.

"Ne-" I pressed my free hand into his jugular, tightening ever so slightly, "yield! I yield!"

"So, what were you saying about who kicked whose ass in what was it, Nightwing? A minute? Less?" I called and he shook his head chuckling.

"Fifty-six seconds." he replied.

"Ha! Take that, Mustard and Ketchup." I laughed at him as he gritted his teeth and sat down with a huff to pout.

"Looks like there are two girls that can beat you, Wally." the dude in red smirked down at KF who grunted.

"Whatever, Sp-Red Arrow, it was just a fluke. I'll get her next time." Red Arrow cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure." he shook his head. He turned to me, "So, you are the new side-kick."

"No, I don't have a mentor like these freaks, I'm awesome like that, I've been doing this all on my own." I corrected him, "I'm the Leagues personal 'infiltrator.'"

"Ah, another pawn in their game." He said grimacing.

"Yeah, the bastards basically blackmailed me into this torture." I shot back with a scowl. By this time the others were glaring at us, "So, why are you here, ex-speedy? I mean, you do hate these people, right? Or did I miss something?"

"I don't ha- I don't exactly like most of them, I pity them to an extent. How did you know I was Speedy?" he asked.

"Oh, I went to Star City once, I was a 'damsel in distress' as ou put it when you saved my butt after I stole that diamond necklace and some weirdo tried to take it from me, you didn't realise your mistake until I was long gone. Ah, the good times." I smirked and he stared at me, slack-jawed, "Or, maybe you didn't realise I was the one who took it!"

"Bitch." he grumbled crossing his arms. I smirked.

"Thanks, I know I'm beautiful." I smirked at him before I took off my mask.

"So, other than the fact you can beat Wally and Artemis, why don't you try fighting Nightwing and I." Red suggested. I thought over it for a moment.

"In an hour, I'm hungry and it's like, two." I declared, "Anyone else up for schwarma?"

**Hehe, next chapter they'll be eating SCHWARMA! And if you don't really get why I used schwarma, then you haven't watch the new Avengers movie, or read the fanfics for it. It's a personal joke ;D Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After we had gotten our schwarma from some German joint in New York we came back to The Cave and sat around the table in the kitchen eating in silence. I finished third to last, before Artemis and M'gann. The boys, however, scarfed down the food like they've never eaten in their life! Wally surprised me the most. He had ordered seven large orders of schwarma and still finished first. Wally burped as he leaned back.

"Hey, Arty...are you going to finish that?" he asked eyeing the archer's half-finished meal. She thought about it for a moment before taking a couple bites and handing it over. I stared at him, slack-jawed.

"How...?" I trailed off. The faintest of smirks appeared on Nightwing's lips.

"He has a fast metabolism that matches his speed." Nightwing answered my silent, yet screaming, question. I nodded mutely.

"So, are you ready for the beating of a life time?" Red asked as he stood up. I smirked and pulled my mask on.

"Yeah, but only if you're ready to be humiliated for the rest of your life." I shot back, "Race you to the training room!" I shouted as I got a head start on the others. But, sadly, Kid Idiot flashed past me in a blur of yellow and red. At least I was ahead of the others. I burst into training room and slammed into Kid Flash. When the others finally arrived we were still lying on the ground entangled with each other. I moaned as I sat up, taking my mask off, and held my head.

"Dumb ass." I mumbled as I stumbled to my feet, nearly falling into Kaldur as I did. He steadied me and pressed his fingers gently to the forming bruise on my forehead.

"You're going to have a goose-egg, that's for sure." Artemis said smirking, "Nice going, Baywatch."

"You're still fighting, right?" Red Arrow asked. I nodded yes.

"But, first, I'm going to get some aspirin, care to join me Ketchup and Mustard?" I turned to look at the bruised Kid Flash on the ground. He nodded his head and we limped off to get our pain killers.

**Short, I know, but, the fight is going to be FRCKIN' AWESOMAZING and really long and detailed, and besides, I said they were only eating schwarma in this chapter! :P so there!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After an hour of sitting and moaning - mostly Wally was moaning - Kaldur allowed me to spar with Nightwing and Red Arrow. I must admit, I was nervous. But, I shook the feeling off and crouched down in between the two men. Nightwing to my left, Red to my right.

Red came at me first, shooting arrow after deadly precise arrow. He had watched my fight with Arty and was smart about keeping me away from him. Nightwing decided to come in and try to knock me off my feet while I was distracted by Red Arrow. I was expecting it, though, and I was prepared. I turned the tables and tackled Nightwing by the waist. I nearly pinned him, but he was still stronger than me, so, I ended up underneath him. I bunched my legs against my chest and my feet against his chest and shoved him off.

When I pushed him off of me, Red came out of no where and pinned me again. I growled in frustration and repeated the same maneuver. I rolled away from the both of them and came up in a crouch. I looked almost like Catwoman as I crouched low and animalistically to the ground. Like a cornered predator. Nightwing and Roy creep closer to me from two opposite directions. I needed to take out one of them so I could win this.

From what I've seen of both heroes, they were fairly close in skill. But, like Artemis, Red Arrow probably wasn't as skilled in close combat like Nightwing. Therefore, I will take him out as fast as possible so I can effectively defeat Nightwing. I faked to my right, distracting Red, before I slammed my left fist into his face. He was dazed for maybe two, three seconds. I used that sliver of time and head-butted him before I pinned him. I dug my claws into his wrist, drawing blood.

"Red Arrow, you're out!" Kaldur called from the sidelines. I scrambled off of him and turned just in time to find Nightwing slamming into me. I grunted and struggled as he pinned me down, "Black Cat, you're-" I flipped us over before Kaldur could call me out. We rolled several more times before I came out on top, "-the winner!" I grinned under my mask.

"That's what you get for ganging up on me when I beat you fair and square." I purred to him softly. He smirked slightly.

"Hey, before Wally cracks a joke, you want to go out on Friday?" I blinked in shock.

"Uh?" I cocked my head and he grinned.

"Or are you a scaredy cat?" he taunted softly. I glared through the visor.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you, Nightwing, and it'll be the best date you ever had!" I growled as I rolled off of him, I smirked under my mask, "See you at eight on Friday then, Nightboy." I shouted at the top of my lungs. I could practically feel his glare follow me out of the gym while the others gawked, laughed, or paid Wally off. I pulled my mask off as I entered my room. It was ten o'clock and I was exhausted.

I stripped my clothes, locked the door first, and stepped into the hot stream of water. It felt so nice, I nearly melted. I scrubbed off the sweat and grime from the day. I stepped out of the shower and pulled on fresh underwear and a baggy wife-beater. I stared at myself in the mirror.

I looked the same, yet, I felt so different. I have the same golden blonde hair, the same deep, bright green eyes. The same little freckle just below my right eye. Same full pink lips. So, why did I feel different? Maybe it was because I wasn't the dreaded Black Cat anymore. I was a hero.

I wasn't bad luck to people, just to myself now. I was the unlucky one. I sighed and brushed through my hair and pulled it into a pony-tail before going to bed.

**Woo! I finished! Please review! Hey, Nightwing just asked her out! Tell me if it's too soon or just right.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I growled as the insistent knocking continued from the door. Megan and Artemis had been outside for the past fifteen minutes since eight o'clock this morning. Today was Thursday. One day away from my date with Nightwing. I was still sore from yesterday's sparring. I pushed off my blankets and pulled on some sweatpants before stomping to the door. I jerked open the door and glared at the grinning girls.

"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth. They pushed their way into my quarters.

"So, where's he taking you? Is it formal or casual? When did he ask you? How'd he ask you?" Megan gushed excitedly.

"I don't know. I don't know. When I pinned him. He insulted my pride." I shot back as I flopped back onto my bed on my back.

"When are you going to find out?" Artemis asked. I was about to answer when a voice came from behind my closed-door.

"JoJo, are you in there?" Nightwing's voice called.

"Yeah?" I said as I opened the door and leaned against the door frame. Megan and Artemis had disappeared before I opened the door.

"I forgot to tell you where we were going tomorrow." he said grinning sheepishly, "I thought we'd go to an amusement park."

"Great! Thanks, I was wondering what I would need to wear." I grinned back, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye JoJo, bye Arty, bye M'gann!" He called as he peeked over my shoulder. My two friends groaned as they came out of their hiding spots. I laughed softly before closing the door. I turned back to find Megan poking through my closet, holding up shirts and bottoms.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she returned some clothes back to their spots.

"Looking for your outfit, duh!" she explained.

"I already have an outfit." I grumbled as I pulled out my peach mid-riff cami and my jean short shorts. She studied the clothing articles before nodding in approvement along with Artemis.

"Now, all you need is accessories." Arty grinned as she pulled out a little baggie filled with jewelry. I groaned internally. She dumped its contents on my bed and spread them out, "Choose some."

I stared at the accessories for a bit before I made my decision. I chose a dogtag necklace that I would wear around my wrist, a handkerchief bracelet, and a double side-tied chain pendant necklace with a little gem drop on the second chain.

"Oh, you'll look absolutely adorable and iristitable! Go try it on." Megan squealed. I rolled my eyes, but a small grin tugged at my lips. I closed the bathroom door and changed. I let my hair down before stepping out. Artemis smirked and nodded her head while Megan grinned so wide she almost split her face.

"You're so going to knock his socks off, maybe even his pants." Artemis wagged her eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What about you and Wallman? Hmm, I do believe you two already act like a an old married couple." I shot back and a light blush appeared over her cheeks. I smirked.

"Yeah, right! I wouldn't touch Baywatch in a remotely intimate way, let alone go out with the idiot." she huffed. I shared a look with Megan.

"Uh huh, you just keep telling yourself that, we'll be watching from the sidelines as you two fall in love." Megan told her matter of factly.

"Oh, what gives you the right to talk about my love life? You and Conner haven't even gotten together, so, hush, young Padewon." Artemis smirk at the deep red blush that crossed the Martian girl's cheeks.

"I doubt he even likes me." Megan mumbled. I gawffed at her.

"Have you even seen the way he looks at you? He's like super-uber overprotective of you." I told her, "That is from one day of knowing the guy."

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Totally, you have that Kyptonian Boy of Steel wrapped around your pinky." Artemis grinned at her. Megan brightened immediately.

"Thanks, guys!" She grinned, "I wonder how the rest of the Bat family will take to you?" I frowned. Yeah, how will Robin, Batman, and Batgirl take to me?

"Yeah, we both know Batgirl and Zatanna both have a thing for Nightwing...I wonder what they'll do." Artemis mused out loud.

"Who's Zatanna? Why would Batgirl have feelings for Nightwing?" I asked, jealousy began to arise in me as my two newfound best friends told me about Nightwing's past flirting with both young heroines.

"Well, if they know what's best for them, they'll give me a fair shot at Nightwing. Because, I'll gut them if they even look at me the wrong way." I growled. Artemis smirked.

"Possessive already, JoJo? Wow, who knew you had a thing for the Nightwing." She fawned, milking my embarrassment.

"No, it's just, I've met girls that are total bitches to me when they aren't even dating the guy who ask me out." I explained, "And, frankly, I don't want to deal with it."

"Amen to that!" Artemis agreed. I nodded my head.

"You Earth girls are so...vicious when it comes to guys." Megan said. I couldn't help myself, I burst out into a fit of giggles at the truth.

"Oh, Meganski, you have no idea." I sighed, Megan frowned.

"Meganksi...I like that." she said with a proud grin. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

For the rest of my day I spent it with Artemis and Megan, my two best friends.

**Hey, you guys, Meganski is copyedited to me, so ask me before using it, because it's my nickname, too. My name is Megan! How ironic. XD I'm sorta named after a recent super hero! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I woke to my alarm clock blaring. I cracked open an eye and stared at the time groggily. Eight o'clock. Why did I set the time so early again? Oh, shit! My date. I bolted up and ran through my shower. I was leaving with Nightwing in thirty minutes!

I finished my cold shower and my morning routine in ten minutes. I pulled on my clothes as I stuffed my feet into my black converses. I jerked a comb through my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail with side-bangs. I dabbed a bit of lip gloss on my lips and applied foundation and maschera before dashing to the door as someone - Nightwing most likely - knocked on it.

With out a second to spare eight thirty flashed on my alarm clock. I opened the door after a quick breath. Nightwing stood on the other side of the door in blue jeans, converses, and a white v-neck tee-shirt. He had his shades on as well. No secret identity revealed, yet. He had his hands in his pockets and a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Change of plans, we're not going to the amusement park." I frowned.

"What?" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the Zeta-tubes, "Ni-" I stared

"No! It's...Rick out here!" he was lying about the name by the way he hesitated. I cocked a brow.

"Well, _Rick_, where are we going now that you've changed your mind." I said scowling.

"On a picnic, then a stroll through the park, then a movie and dinner." he replied grinning cheekily. I scowled and glared at him, crossing my arms.

"You are such a dick, you know that right?" I told him and he smirk and wagged his brows.

"You have no idea." I frowned but shrugged it off. He led me to a parked black motorcycle, "Helmet, malady?" I rolled my eyes and buckled the helmet on. He kicked the kickstand up and revved the engine. We sped down several intersections, a highway, and then the rest of the hour-long ride was on dirt roads outside of Gotham. He finally stopped at the end of a very small dirt road. I cocked my brow as he put the kickstand down and shut off the bike. I got off and left my helmet with the bike as he gestured for me to follow him.

We hiked maybe two miles through grassy slopes and little foot-paths before we went through a forest. We finally came upon a small clearing. In the center was a little wooden picnic bench with a lunch set out already. I looked over at Nightwing.

"You really weren't kidding about this, were you?" I said before sitting down. He grinned and handed me a wrapped sandwich and poured a cup of lemonade.

"No, I wasn't." he said as he sat down across from me with his own food and drink.

"So, why the change of plans?" I asked after finishing my sandwich and an apple.

"I thought this would be better, you know, a new start on some things. You changed a leaf, so I thought that instead of doing the same old thing like going to World's of Fun we'd do this instead." he explained. I rolled my eyes, he was probably on a first name basis at the amusement park.

"I don't care if you take me on the same date as millions of other girls, _Rick_, just as long as you don't treat me like other girls. I already know you're a player, dick-head." I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "But, it is sweet of you to be so thoughtful. And here I was thinking you were a pea-brain."

"Hey, you know as well as I do that I am a certified, sexy, genius." He smiled. We laughed and talked a bit more before Rick pulled out a small plate of chocolate chip cookies, "I know you'll like them, they're Al... nevermind." I frowned as he unwrapped the paper plate and stuffed half a cookie in his mouth. I fiddled with the edge of my jean shorts. I felt a slow blush begin to creep up my face, "Hey, take one, don't worry, I won't tell anyone you had sugar."

"...I...I'm allergic to chocolate." I mumbled as my blush deepened. It was probably the most embarrassing thing about my anatomy. When I was two I had been allowed to have a chocolate bar. I had scarfed down the delicious milk chocolate greedily. An hour later, I was on my death bed as EMP were cutting an incision in my neck for a breathing tube to be inserted. I love chocolate. But it was torture because I can't afford the meds to control the allergy. So, no chocolate for this girl.

"What?"Nightwing sounded utterly befuddled. He put the rim of his cup to his mouth and finished the last of his lemonade.

"I can't have chocolate because I'll die. I can't afford the meds to control the allergy to where I could eat small amounts of chocolate." I explained. Rick put down the half-eaten cookie and turned to me.

"I'm so sorry for eating this delicious delicacy in front of you, you poor, unfortunate soul." He said slightly teasingly as he placed a hand on my shoulder in mock sympathy.

"You are more than a dick, you are a certified bastard." I glared at him as I stormed off down the path, "Take me back to Mount Justice, _Rick_, or maybe I should just call you Dick from now on. This was an awful idea." I called back to him.

"Wait, wait JoJo! I'm sorry, really, I am." he said as he jogged to catch up. He gripped my forearm and halted me. He turned me forcefully to look at him. I glared at him, "I'm sorry, please." I looked away from him. He sighed and gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him again. He pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked and frankly, quite pissed at the kiss. But, I soon found myself kissing back.

My fingers entangled in his black hair as his hands fell to my hips. He pressed me against a tree as his tongue skimmed over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth willingly as our tongues fought for dominance. He tasted like honey and lemons. Probably because he had drained a cup of lemonade after his cookie.

He pulled back hesitantly and rest his forehead against mine. We panted from lack of oxygen. He pecked my lips again. I kissed him a third time. He smiled, his bright blue eyes stared into mine. Such a bright blue... My eyes widened the same time his did. Dick-head had lost his glasses in our little make-out session.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as I averted my gaze. I knew Nightwing had wanted to keep his identity secret, and I had wanted to respect that silent request because, secretly, I want this relationship to actually work out, unlike all of my previous relationships.

"Shit! I can't find them." Nightwing growled as he fumbled around the ground for his sunglasses.

"What do you mean you can't find them! You were just wear-" I stopped mid-sentence when I stepped back slightly when we both heard the crunch of the lenses breaking, "...I'm so sorry, Rick, please tell me you have spares on you."

"No, it's fine. You can look, JoJo, you are the first super hero that I've dated that hasn't pried into my identity. Even if it has been three days and one date. I trust you enough to know you won't tell." I was in totally shock is the understatement of the century. The Nightwing just said I could know his secret identity. I hesitated before I looked into Rick's eyes.

Or should I say Dick Grayson. We stared into each other's eyes. His were blank.

"Why do you trust me? You don't even tell your team who you are. So, why me? I'm just another girl, am I not?" I whispered. I was scared of the answer. Yes, I want to have a relationship with Nightwing, but I don't know if I can commit to Dick Grayson. Billionaire Playboy.

"Wally and Roy know who I am. Why not you?" he replied.

"B-because you said it yourself! I'm still a criminal. I have done nothing to show that I've changed one bit." I argued. He smiled, pure happiness in his glowing blue eyes that I loved so much.

"Because, you've proven to me that you are a trust-worthy companion. Even if things don't work out for us. I know I can trust you not to tell." he said before he kissed me once more. To say that I was happy, just trumped the understatement of the millenium.

**Sooooooo...Reviews ladies and Germs! And Boys too, I guess... Please, tell me what you think! The rest of the date will be revealled next time on...The Unlucky One! XD I always wanted to do that!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After our heated kiss Dick suggested that we skip the park and movie and just go have some personal one on one time with no one else around. That's boy language for let's make out in a closet. Or something more intimate.

"How about we go make arrangements for me to stay somewhere in Gotham." I told him, giving him a disapproving glare. He grinned cheekily and shrugged.

"Is it so bad that I like the finer things in life?" I cracked a smile and shook my head at him.

"No... but I'm only saying that because you called me fine." I told him as I pulled myself out of his embrace and started down the little footpath through the woods. I heard Dick behind me before he wrapped an arm loosely around my waist. Pulling me closer to his body. I smirk and looked over at him. He winked at me and I laughed. I gasped when he poked my side, "Oh ho! Is someone ticklish?"

"No! Dick, don't!" I squealed as he held me down and tickled me relentlessly, "S-stop! Pl-ple-ease!" I gasped between laughter as he ran his fingers over my stomach.

"Give me a kiss and I'll think about it." he grinned, the little troll. I was hardly breathing now, my face was probably red now.

"D-di-ck!" I tried to gasp out. He finally relented rolled away, "If you want that kiss you'll have to catch me." I sprinted into the thick woods. After a good hundred yards in one direction I took a sharp right and dashed up and tree and retraced my steps back to the foot-path. I caught sight of something in my peripherals as I dropped down onto the ground. I took off in a mad sprint, knowing full-well Dick was behind me. I managed to get to the bike before Dick caught me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to the ground. We rolled a few feet before we came to a stop, Dick laying on top of me. We were laughing and panting at the same time.

"Where's that kiss, sweetcheeks?" He whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"Right here." I whispered back before kissing him on the cheek, just a centimeter from his lips. He growled softly and tried to kiss my lips, but I had none of that, "What's the magic word?" I teased.

"...Ssik em?" he asked and I cocked a brow.

"No...try again."

"I won't say it." he said stubbornly.

"You won't say alakadbra?" I asked bemused. He scowled.

"That's so not what you meant." He grumbled and I giggled. I let him kiss my lips after he helped me up.

"Now, take me to the Cave, then we'll go apartment hunting." I told him, "I'm sure you know some good places, you're nineteen for heaven's sake, you've had to of been kicked out a few times." he smirked.

"I know places in Bludhaven, but not too many in Gotham." he told me truthfully as he revved the engine on the bike. We sped off to Gotham to the Zeta tubes.

* * *

"Well, how about this one?" Dick asked with a huff, finally showing me an apartment within _my _budget. For the past hour and a half he had been trying to buy me every expensive penthouse in Gotham City.

"Thank you, Nightwing. You're sweet and all in trying to buy me a place, but it's too early." I said before kissing his cheek. He sighed.

"I get it, you want to be independent. But, at lea-" I cut him off with a kiss. I felt him smile before I pulled away, "You know, it's sort of the guy's job to silence the girl with a kiss, not the other way around."

"Well, you weren't listening to what I'm saying. I don't mind you helping me, Nightwing, it's just I don't want you to spend your money on me, I haven't stolen - I mean earned it properly." he poked me and I giggled, "Joking, joking! Sheesh, you'd think I've stolen from you already." I grumbled.

"You have-"

"If you say that cheesy romantic line 'you stole my heart', I will punch you so hard..." I left my threat hanging, he smirked.

"I was going to say you tried to steal the Black Ruby, but okay." Nightwing said holding his hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go get me settled in before we're mobbed by the-" I was silenced as Wally walked in a caught sight of my in Nightwing's embrace. His eyes widened before a grin settled on his lips. Dick scowled, I already knew Wally knew Dick's identity.

"Oh! Wait until Daddy-bats finds out." he snickered. Speak of the devil. The Zeta tube announced Batman's arrival.

"Until I find out what, exactly, Nightwing?" by this time we had pulled away from each other.

"That Nightwing and Black Cat are dating." Wally said, smirking at me.

"Why you little-" I pounced at the speedster who was already hidden behind Batman. I glared at Batman.

"Now, Batso, you might want to move, we have a little _rat_ problem." I growled. But he just chuckled as Superman, Black Canary, Flash, and Green Arrow came through the zeta tubes.

"I already knew of Nightwing and your relationship, Black Cat, but that is not the reason we have come. I have a special mission for you. I need you to go undercover and become a part of the Injustice League."

"We already took them out." Nightwing said.

"They've broke out, and we have cause to believe that they are planning something catastrophic." Superman spoke up.

"Was the pun intended?" I growled and Flash and Green Arrow stifled they laughter as Superman gave me a confused glare, "Ugh, nevermind."

"Here's what you need to know." Batman declared slapping down a little tablet with tons of files on the criminals and my mission. I sighed.

"How long?" I asked looking up.

"Uncertain, a month at the longest is estimated, but we will pull you out if we feel you are in anyway compromised." I blanched.

"A month? This is about me dating Nightwing, isn't it?" I cried in outrage. The looks from the other superheroes were nothing short of a few idiots, except for Black Canary who was watching me thoughtfully. Calculating me.

"No, it's not. I'm actually glad Dick is starting what looks like a serious relationship." I raised a brow and turned to Dick.

"Are we already married?" I asked him. He smirked, "Because we just had one date."

"No...but like I told you, I've always taken girls to the amusement park. Knowing Bats, well..." I turned to Batman.

"You spied on us? That is so disturbing...I like it!" I held out my hand for Batman to shake, "Glad to possibly have you as a fath-in-law...I think." Dick was cackling in the background as the look of shock crossed Batman's face.

"You really know how to pick 'em, Nightwing." Flash said shaking his head, "I don't think I've ever seen any emotion on Bat's face."

"Thanks, I like to think I have a _fine _taste." I snickered at that while the others stared at us with worry, well mostly Batso, probably doesn't want to be a grandaddy yet.

"Just, get ready for you briefing, Black Cat." Batman sighed in exasperation. I grinned and threw Kid Idiot, who was now hiding behind his mentor, Flash, a glaring smirk. I walked back to my room and suited up.

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When I arrived back at the Zeta Tube there were more people than before. There were the people I have already met, then there were a few extras. They all turned to me as I took my spot beside Nightwing who wrapped an arm around my waist, claiming me as his.

"Black Cat, these are the other people I was talking about." Nightwing started, "That's Icon, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, and Bumblebee."

"Hello." I nodded my head to them.

"Guys, this is Black Cat." Nightwing told them.

"Isn't she supposed to be in, oh, I don't know Belle Reves, Nightwing?" Bumblebee asked.

"We gave her a deal and she agreed, now she's going on a solo mission." Nightwing explained, short and sweet.

"How come the newbie gets a solo mission before me?" Wonder Girl grumbled. I chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to play at my level rookie?" I told her before turning to Nightwing, "See you in a month." I him before kissing him on the cheek through my mask.

"See you sooner than that, got it, JoJo?" I chuckled darkly.

"Just don't replace me before I get back, Nightboy." I said before I walked with Batman and the Justice Leaguers to the Zeta Tube were they began to debrief me.

"So it's basically a really long in and out job?" I summed up after Batman and Superman explained to me that I was supposed to get caught while I was stealing from the Joker's secret vault of goodies, I offer them my services and I work my way up in rank until I was in the Injustice league and then into the Light.

"Yes." Batman nodded curtly. Then with a swish of his cape we disappeared into the Zeta tube and I found myself with the Leaguers, other than Green Arrow, Flash, and Black Canary who stayed behind to do some training with the YJ team.

"So, can I have an extra gun?" I asked. Batman pulled out a Glock .45 and a thigh holster for me. I grinned and strapped it onto my leg.

"Your mission begins now. You are to 'betray' the team so it's more believable. Only Nightwing will know of the truth. If the mission is a fail you will be pulled out by a fake death. We've already sent a picture to the Joker, so you can go now. I will contact you and be your handler through this case since I consider you more of a leaguer than part of the young justice. But for now, we'll let you stay with the YJ team." Batman explained. I nodded my head, "Good luck, Black Cat." and with that I disappeared for an abandoned warehouse for my mission.

* * *

(Two months later)

I crashed into a car as Superboy threw me around. Dear lord that's going to leave a mark.

"JoJo, you don't have to do this! Please, come back." M'gann begged me. He hair was cut short now, she was dating Lagoon Boy, too. Bet that had a bit of a sting to SB. Kaldur had left the team a couple of weeks after I had. Lagoon Boy was kidnapped - for safety reasons. Artemis was 'dead' and now three more people knew of my mission in the Light, since I was the last of the Injustice League that wasn't captured.

"Sorry, Meganski, but I have a job to do. If I have to kill you, I will." that was a bluff, but it sent Connor into a furry, just what the doctor called for. He came at me, fist pulled back to hit me. I reached into my belt and pulled out a shard of kryptonite. He crumpled and I threw a fire pellet at Miss Martian. I muttered in Russian - my first language, I was born and raised in Russia for twelve years - as I rubbed my backside. Man, Connor knows how to make someone hurt. I made slammed my fist into Superboy's face, knocking him unconscious, and snatched up my kryptonite before controlling the small fire that was nearing Miss Martian. I hurried and left the scene before either came to conciousness and made my way to Bludhaven where I was meeting Kaldur, Nightwing, Wally, and Artemis.

My mission had grown and I was now secretly a Light member. A recent addition to the Light, was I. I still haven't learned who was our partner through, which frustrated me, I almost got the witchboy to talk, too, but that cat of his, his familiar Teekl, got in my way. I was in Palo Nato now, so not too long before Bludhaven.

I landed in a crouch and looked around. No one in sight. I snuck into the warehouse and made my way across the crates to the heart. I landed softly beside Nightwing. I pulled off my mask and kissed him.

"I missed you." he mumbled, I sighed pressed my body to his.

"I missed you, too, Dick." I whispered back, "I hate this." we only ever got five minutes before the other three show up.

"I know, babe, I know." Dick said as he rubbed circles in my back.

"I hate fighting my best friend, I hate fighting you, I hate not getting the damn information." I mumbled, "I'm so tired."

"Sh, it'll all be over, then you can move in with me, and everything will work out. I promise, JoJo." Dick said as he lifted up my chin and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. Then someone cleared their throat. I growled and cursed Wally in Russian. Seems like I have been falling back into my old habits now a days, it took me years to hide my Russian accent.

"Whoa, I didn't know you knew...whatever language that was. The twenty year-old boy said as he wrapped an arm around Artemis.

"It's called Russian, Baywatch. But, he does have a point, did you learn it before-hand?" Artemis asked. I slipped into my thick Russian accent.

"Nyet, I am Russian, I was born and raised in Moscow with my Father for several years after he found my- me." I fixed my mistake quickly. Natasha abandoned Father and I, the Black Widow will forever remain a secret to my team. Dick already knew about my Russian origins.

"That is probably the most interesting and possibly useful information I have learned since our mission began." Kaldur declared crestfallen as he came into view.

"Aye, I have learned nothing new, even though I am now apart of the Light, they do not trust me at full yet. I feel uneasy around Vandal Savage, especially, especially after he almost caught me trying to contact you, Cheshire came in at the right moment, though." I said grimly, "I feel almost like I'm in over my head."

"You're doing great, Kitten, you have them right where we want them." Nightwing said gently. We cut the meeting short because of the lack of knowledge gathered. After Wally and Artemis left Kaldur came up to Dick and I.

"How..how is Raquel?" he asked.

"She's doing better, but she misses you." Nightwing said, he clasped Kaldur's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll take you back after all this."

"I hope you are right, my friend, I don't feel as confident as you, though." Kaldur said, "Goodbye, until next time, my friends." and he left. I turned back to Dick.

"You know, I have a night off, they won't know where I am, Dick." I trailed off after a moment, Dick swooped me up and kissed me passionately before we disappeared into the night for some...alone time.

* * *

(Three days after meeting)

"Black Cat, I would like to speak with you for a moment." Ra's called as we began to disperse. This may be it! This may be where I get the name and I can get out of here.

"Yes, sir?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I would like to know of your progress in your mission." what? What is he talking about?

"What mission, Sir?" I asked.

"The mission trying to learn of the Light's associate." I've been compromised.

**BAM! I just did that! BOOOM! Will she be safe the next time you see JoJo? Or will she suffer a death similar to The Red Hood's?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"Well, look who's awake." Joker cackled as he raised a crowbar in one hand, "Say hello to the Brats!" he revealed a camcorder. I spat blood onto the lens, "Hmm, guess I'll have to show you some manners, more like beat them into you!" I muttered several Russian cuss words. I received a crowbar to my stomach. I grunted.

This had been going on for several days, now. Joker leaned down and grabbed my hair, lifting me to my knees painfully. He chained my wrists together and then the other end to a hook in the series.

"Hello, hello, hello! Justice League and the Justice Brats! You see, this is a special warning to those who try to infiltrate the Light!" He swung the crowbar and nailed me in the chin. He tossed it aside and grabbed an aluminum bat, "Batter's up!" he cackled as he swung and hit my stomach I gagged and coughed up blood, but it was lost in the many puddles that have already formed around me. Mu suit was torn and bloody, shoes and gloves gone, my mask discarded. Joker fisted his hand in my hair and lifted my head up so my bruised and bloody face could be seen as he pulled out his switch blade.

"Oh, why so down, kitty? Let's carve a smile in that pretty little face of yours for little Nightboy!" He snickered as he placed the blade on the corner of my mouth. I screamed and jerked my face away when he began to cut my skin. Hot, sticky blood ran down my chin from my spit cheek. Joker growled and slammed his bat on the back of my head. I felt blood trickle down my neck. I was so tired. Joker continued to assault my body with a bat and a crowbar. Cracking jokes and laughing were only a small sliver of my agony, but knowing that the others were watching as well. It was slowly killing me. I was probably already dead.

* * *

"Batman, Black Cat's been compromised. Permission for-"

"No, Nightwing, the League is handling it. We'll get Black Cat out, Kaldur has yet to be compromised yet, but for now, our priority is JoJo. Stay out of it."

"No! I can't, Batman, please." I begged him as the video continued to play on the big screen. I couldn't watch. It made me nauseous.

"No, Nightwing. That's an order." he cut the communication link.

"Kaldur...and JoJo were...undercover?" M'gann spoke up as I slid down to the floor.

"Yes, it was best for you to believe that they were the enemy." I flinched when JoJo screamed in pain as Joker slammed his bat into her elbows, breaking them.

"And Artemis..." Bumblebee trailed off.

"Alive. Her death was needed for Kaldur to gain Black Manta's trust."

"What about La'gaan?" Megan asked her vioce shaking.

"That wasn't planned for, it was his stupidity that got him caught, Kaldur did what he could to make sure he stayed safe without blowing his cover." I said as tears slid down my cheek as JoJo slumped, her body still being beaten on by the Joker. The Zeta Tube came to life and Wally came through.

"I know where JoJo is." my heart rose in my chest at his words. Screw orders, I'm coming JoJo.

"Where?" I asked standing up, wiping my tears away.

**A short chapter, yes, but filled with hope and tragedy, will Nightwing make it in time? Or will he be too late? DUN DUN DUUUUN! PLease review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"JoJo...JoJo...Josephine, wake up, _cetpa_." a heavily accented voice of a woman broke through my conscious. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring into green eyes identical to my father and I's.

"Nat..." I tried to speak as someone I thought I'd never see picked me up and laid me out on the cement floor.

"Shh, do not speak, _cetpa_, everything will be alright." Natasha silenced me gently, surprising for an assassin of the Russian Red Room. Her hands began to work over my broken body expertly as she wrapped wounds and cleaned out others. I was beginning to lose consciousness when there was a loud crash as someone slammed through the window. My head lolled to the side and I caught sight of a blue bird insignia before the darkness overcame me.

_Dick_...

* * *

Once Wally and Artemis had suited up and switched to stealth mode we - Artemis, KF, SB, Miss M, and I - set out to Gotham to a very familiar warehouse. One I knew personally from Hell.

"Bio-ship is prepped, Nightwing, ready for boarding." Miss M said, her voice tight with anxiety.

"Mission's a go. The rest of you, come only, and I mean _only _when I call for back-up, not before. Move out." I said, my voice cold and distant. This was a matter of life and death. JoJo's life or death. I didn't have time to be connected. Artemis put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get her, Nightwing, we'll laugh about this someday." I said those words not two weeks ago after Artemis's supposed death. Now, I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever get past this.

"Full speed, Miss Martian. We need to hurry." I said, ignoring Artemis. She didn't take offence, she just sighed and sat back down beside Kid Flash. We lapsed into heavy silence for the rest of the ride.

"We're here." the bio-ship came to a halt and a hole opened at the bottom and we all jumped down to the ceiling of the warehouse below us. I landed and rolled, shortly followed by the others. I jumped over the side of the building and crashed through the window. We had already gone over the plan before we had left Mount Justice. The glass shattered and I found myself staring at a unconscious Joker, dead henchmen, a red-haired vixen leaning over _my _JoJo who was unconscious and slowly dying.

The woman cursed in...Russian? I put two and two together and I came up with something around six. Who was she? What were her connections to Jo that would lead her to taking down the Joker to save JoJo?

"Dick..." my ears picked up on JoJo's soft mutter as her eyes flickered close. The scarlet woman narrowed her eyes and studied me before continuing her skilled work on fixing JoJo.

"Who are you?" I asked as I hurried to JoJo's side.

"Natalia Keeper, what are your connections to my _cetpa_?" Natalia replied as she sewed a gash across JoJo's stomach that was bleeding heavily.

"I'm her boyfriend, you're her...sister?" I finally came up with two when Natalia nodded her head curtly.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry, but I am taking Josephine back _home_. _Oteu _should have never let her leave." I frowned

"It's up to JoJo if she wants to leave or stay." I reprimanded her. She smirked at me with a chilling glare. Truly terrifying, worse than Batman.

"Josephine has no say in the matter. She will understand why I have done this, but she will not be happen when she wakes up."

"You won't take her." I growled as the others entered the building. Ready for a fight.

"Not now, she is unstable and will die if we do not get her to a medical facility now." Natalia shot back as she used the last of her gauze. Without another word I lifted JoJo up and carried her out.

"Call the Bio-ship, prepare authorization for Natalia Keeper, she'll be staying for a while." I growled to Miss Martian and Super Boy. I turned to Artemis and Kid Flash, "Take care of Joker and his henchmen, make sure they go where they belong."

We entered the Bio-ship, Natalia never leaving my side, since I still cradled JoJo in my arms. I listened as Natalia whispered soft words in Russian. I didn't understand a word she said, her body language didn't even hint on what she was talking about, either.

"Take us home, Miss Martian. Fast."

* * *

I moaned and struggled to open my eyes as a bright light shone behind my lids. When I did manage to open my eyes I found myself staring into sparkling blue eyes that I loved.

"Dick..." I whispered hoarsely as he took my hand.

"I'm here, Jo, don't worry." he said softly, his voice filled with relief.

"Nat?" I asked, swerving my head around.

"I am here, _cetpa_, right here." another, more feminine hand grasped my left hand.

"You...died." I mumbled, struggling to stay awake.

"I was never dead, you knew that, _cetpa_, I am born from the Red Room." Natalia replied softly, "Rest, now, or I will force you." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"This conversation isn't over." I murmured as I fell asleep listening to the beeping of the heart monitor.

**Sooooooooo! How'd I do? I was AWESOMAZING, wasn't I? I know, I know, my vocabulary is far to advanced for few of you, but, you know it's true! ;D Please review! Or else... :}**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It's been two days since JoJo last woke up. I haven't left her side, and neither has Natalia. I began to worry if she had gone into a coma. That is until the second day.

"...Oh..." a soft groan elicited from JoJo's mouth. My eyes snapped open to find Nat still in the same spot, and JoJo stirring. Her eyelids flickered before her brilliant green orbs made their way to my hidden eyes, "Nigh...t...wing." she whispered, a soft smile found it's way on my face.

"I'm here, love." I whispered softly. I ran my thumb across her undamaged cheek. Her left cheek had to have twenty-one stitches from the corner of her mouth to her earlobe. She started to get up but Natalia and I forced her back down easily.

"Don't strain yourself, kitten, you are still week from the drugs." Natalia commanded quietly.

"...not going...home." I just barely caught Jo's words as she turned her head towards her older sister. A small grin flickered across the Russian's lips before amusement settled across her modelled features.

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up, _cetpa_. Why aren't you coming quietly?" the scarlet grinned. A smirk played across JoJo's face.

"Because I'm not leaving my bed-mate, so fuck you, sis." Natalia's eyes snapped to mine, she glared daggers at me of pure content.

Natalia stood up and ranted in Russian at me for a good solid five seconds, then cursed me out in Russian, French, and English. Then she promptly left after landing a solid punch in my stomach. That was going to leave a mark in the morning.

"Really? You had to say that?" I grunted. JoJo just snickered.

"It got her to leave, didn't it?" she replied rhetorically. She turned to face me, wincing slightly in discomfort, "Besides, Nat's not one to break promises."

"What promise did she not break?" I asked. A small grin appeared on her face.

"The last time we saw each other, I was thirteen and she was eighteen. We promised that if we ever saw one another and one was in trouble, the other would take her back home to Russian for safe-keeping, unless the one in trouble had an anchor. A bed-mate..." she trailed off. I chuckled softly and kissed her slightly swollen and bruised lips gently.

"I love you, JoJo." I said after I pulled back slightly. A smile graced her lips again.

"I love you, too, Dick." she whispered my name. I smirked before kissing her once more.

* * *

(3 weeks later)

"Thank God!" I exclaimed in exasperation, "I thought you would never let me out, Nightwing."

"Well, you were nearly dead when you arrived at the med bay, and you still had three halves of your body in casts, so you were basically immobile. You still have to wear a cast on your left ankle, and wraps around your torso and arms. So, yeah, you're lucky you got three weeks of bed rest." Wally piped up. I shot him a glare. He grinned and wrapped an arm around Artemis's shoulders.

"I still can't believe you are complaining about that, love. You're practically seventy-five percent healed." Nightwing mumbled under his breath as shifted so I was more comfortable. I couldn't go out in public yet, because of the long line of stitches across my cheek giving me half of a Joker-grin. I winced when BB accidentally bumped into my left foot.

"So sorry, JJ! I didn't mean too." he exclaimed quickly, he looked about ready to pee his pants. I laughed.

"Don't sweat it kid, I once fell down a three-story elevator shaft and landed with a broken leg." I told him nonchalantly. He sighed in relief at my statement.

"When was that?" Jaime asked, his spanish accent heavy.

"Oh, I was...fifteen, it was my twelfth robbery and I was stealing a jade vase from China that was premiered in the Jeffersonian." I told him, "Nobody knows where it is now, only me." I declared.

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to return everything you stole." Nightwing reprimanded me and I pouted.

"We'll see...Okay, well, come on, Nightwing, let's go home. I'm tired and hungry." I said as I used my crutches to pull me up.

"THere's food in the fridge, you know." Connor said.

"Yeah, but it's all junk food, I have to keep my body in tip-top shape. I don't want to end up like Kid Idiot over there." I said matter-of-factly. I swung my way over to the Zeta tubes and Dick and I entered one after another. Dick quickly changed into civvies then we made our way to my apartment, which Dick stayed at a lot.

I plopped down on the black leather couch in front of a simple little fifty inch tv. Dick went into the kitchen and shuffled around before coming back with two green apples. I crunched happily on my juicy apple and flipped through the channels on my tv. I finally came to a movie and selected it. In the end I didn't even watch as Dick found a perfect way to distract me from my inability to do most anything.

I smiled as the end credits began to play into the kiss that had made it through the movie of Grease. Impressive, no?

"As lovely as that make out session was, babe, I'm tired...carry me?" I asked sweetly and batted my eyelashes. Dick laughed and lifted me up in his arms carefully. He carried me into our bedroom, pressing soft butterfly kisses against my face and neck, and laid me on the bed. He grabbed one of his old tee-shirts and set it beside me before gently removing my clothes and helping me into it. When my head popped out of the shit hole he kissed my lips.

"Love you." he murmured softly before he shed his shirt and jeans, opting to sleep in a pair of black sweats. He pulled the covers up over our bodies and kissed me once more. I smiled softly at him.

"I love you, too, Richard." I whispered against his chest. I smiled when I felt his heart flutter slightly in excitement. We fell asleep smiling and holding each other that night, and the many nights afterwards.

**YAYYY! Another chapter! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I sighed in relief as Nightwing cut off my remaining casts and removed my wrappings to show scared and slightly bruised skin. I started scratching my left ankle, that happens when you wear a cast, your skin dries out and then your all itchy and you can't do much about it. Nightwing chuckled and rubbed itching cream on the irritated skin.

"Mmm, that feels good." I sighed happily. I lifted up my shirt to study my five-inch long line of stitches across my abdomen. There were many other smaller, pink lines of freshly healed scars across my body, but this one and my cheek scar were the only ones that required stitches for the wound to heal properly. It was surrounded by blotches of fading yellow-green bruises, they'll be gone in the morning most likely.

"Ready to go home, Jo?" Nightwing asked as he lifted me up off the medical table by my waist.

"Yeah, I'm tired." I said as I leaned against him. It was a true statement. One that I have used quite often lately. But, seeing as it had only been eight weeks since the beating and everything, I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Okay, but first...happy birthday, JJ." Nightwing grinned as he led me into the kitchen where everyone, even Batman, was standing, or sitting and staring at the glorious cake on the counter - Wally - waiting for me. I smiled.

"You dork, I don't want everyone to know how old I am." I mock scowled at Nightwing as he grinned and kissed my cheek.

"But I want everyone to know today's your special day." he replied grinning mischievously, I narrowed my eyes. I don't like the sound of that coming from his mouth. He sat me down on a stool in front of the massive three-tiered cake that was my favorite color. Dick's blue eyes. I smiled at that little detail. Dick cut me a piece of blue cake - a small one, I don't care much for sugar, except chocolate, but I can't have that- and placed it in front of me with a fork.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday too you! Happy birthday, dear JOJO! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang as I took a bite of cake. It tasted like...chocolate!

"Is this...?" Dick grinned.

"It's hypoallergenic, something I came across with Wallace." I tackled his with a flying hug and kissed his cheek.

"Oh! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!" I squealed and demolished two pieces of cake before something changed. I dropped my fork and gagged.

"Jo?" Nightwing asked concerned as I dashed for the sink and spat out the cake.

"Never mind, it's not that great." I moaned holding my stomach. He pressed his lips to my forehead, checking my temperature.

"You don't have a fever... you probably upset your stomach by eating it too fast." he diagnosed me.

"No, that cake doesn't taste good, Nightwing, I'm serious, it stopped tasting like chocolate." I told him before leaning over and vomiting. Nightwing shooed everyone, except for Batman, Arty, Meganski, Wally, Connor, and Kaldur.

"You know...my sister said the same thing before Roy got her pregnant..." Artemis said warily. She eyed Nightwing dangerously, "You do use protection."

"Arty, shut up before I feed your tongue to Wolf." Nightwing growled menacingly, but he had tensed at her words. We did use protection, every time. But the symptoms added up. It has been eight weeks since the last time we did it. I looked over at Megan. She contacted me through the mind-link.

_Are you...? _she trailed off.

_I don't know, tell Artemis - not out loud - to get me a p-test and meet me in my old room. _I replied before rinsing my mouth out.

"I'm going to go lay down, Nightwing." I mumbled as I exited the kitchen, Megan and Artemis following me. Batman stopped Nightwing from following me, too. I heard him say

"We need to talk, Nightwing." uh oh, if Batman thinks I'm pregnant...then dear lord, why do I need the p-test? Reassurance, a tiny voice in the back of my head said. Artemis came back shortly with a pregnancy test in hand. I locked myself in the bathroom and waited for the results. Time ticked by slowly until finally it came.

I stared at the test, uncertain of what to think. Could I really be the unlucky one, now?

**This, my friends is the end of The Unlucky One... But do not fear! For I will soon post the sequel to The Unlucky One! It's called... drum roll please...dududududududuududududuudduu dudududdudududududuudududuud udududdudududu! Luck in Small Forms! Please read and review what you think! XD**


End file.
